Spike is out Chase Back in
Spike is out and ready to cause trouble.This is Spikes third apperance.Somethings goes down between Chase and Adam and the dude who showes up instead of Chase Spike. Plot Chase wins the annual Mission Creek high scavvanger hunt.Adam suspects by cheating.So Adam trys to prove it but fails then Adam challanges Chase to a hand on hand duel.Since adam cant use his bionics at school he is losing to Chase and Chase is the best student of mr davenport but then Adam uses his super strength to throw chase across the room due to the arrival of the profesional martial artist.Jake gerald.And everyone goes to meet him that leaves no public for Adam not to use bionics.When Adam throws Chase so Chase is mad at adam for cheating.He probably did it beacuse Chase cheated on the hunt.and due to his anger chases commando app activates and Spike is out and he beats adam in their duel. But then he hasnt got enough and goes into the caffeteria and flips Jake gerald who is a pro martial artis and then Spike and Jake has a match in martial arts and being trained Chase/Spike in martial arts by davenport and due to Spike being bionic he and Jake are even in combat but then a fan distracts Jake and Chase flips him out of the ring and wins.Then spike is deactivated but the next day the plan backfires that Chase has got fear out of everyone in school due to beating Jake.Adam is angry at him and principal perry gives him two months detention.At the request of Chase mr davenport removes Spike forever from chase.When the team has a meeting davenport announces that Spike is gone from chase.But then Adam and the others start bullying chase due to spike being gone.Then again another split personality manifests called Brock.Mr davenport says that he didnt create Brock and that Brock is a permanent replacement for Spike and that Chase needs a split personality.Althrough ther are some difrences 1. Spike was chases defence system and manifestation of his anger.2.Brock is also chases defense system,but is representation of Chases fears.3.And that Brock activates when Chase is in panic or when he is afraid of someone of something.Which means that Brock is going to be activated less times that Spike was.Beacus Chase is more times angry than scared and even panicy. Quotes Think again airhead! im gonna rip out your arms and use them as tennis rackets.-Spike to Adam. Thats the best you can do.Im use you as my own private punching bag dummy-Spike to Adam How does it feel doffus when being fliped like a pancake-Spike to Adam when fliping him to win the duel. Yo Jake lets see how tuff you are when going againts this badboys*flexes his biceps* and then flips Jake Gerald. cmon prettyboy lets see how pretty you gonna be when i pulverize you like a bull-Spike to Jake Aaaaaaa yeah! i creamed you like a mommas boy that you are and dount you forget that-Spike to Jake after fliping him out of the ring. Category:Episodes